


Here with you

by Blackmentis20000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Happy Ending, Kinda, Luci is a softie in here, Mental bruise, Michael is kinda dick but not really, My babies are save
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmentis20000/pseuds/Blackmentis20000
Summary: Two brothers are destined to fight. The light is destined to defeat the darkness. A battle is destined to have a winner and a loser. But how will this battle end?





	1. The hunt went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything else to say except that I changed a lot from the original plot. Also Michael is in young John Winchester's body, not Adam's. Yeah, sorry, but this is the only way I will ever see him. And Nick is Lucifer's vessel. I apologize again about the changes, but, trust me, I had to make them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Hours ago, Dean was giving a command to split up to cover more terrain, you knew this was a bad idea. You knew it wouldn't end well.

You knew the sick feeling in your stomach was not going to end until you find your way to the Impala. You mentally cursed yourself for agreeing taking the creepy path in the forest. 

It was getting cold. Mist began to cover your surroundings. You were becoming anxious. The pit in your stomach became stronger. You had the sudden urge to vomit. This forest was playing tricks on your mind and it was becoming too much to handle. Your knees were weak, hands shaking. The light around you began to fade, making you feel smaller. The tree branches began to dance as the ice wind twirled their leaves. Their rustling was the only sound you heard over the erratic beating if your heart. Blood flooded your system. 

You were sure you heard some voices ahead. Getting closer and hiding behind an old oak tree, you listened more carefully. Three voices. All of them were male. Immediately you recognised two of them. Dean and Lucifer. But who was the other one? It sounded like they were arguing about something. You weren't close enough to hear what they said, but you could make out some words.  
Apocalypse, vessel, Sam. Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about Sam! 

Your heart started drumming unnaturally loud as fear crept in your body. The fight or flight choices were a lot. You could go there and get Dean before he does any harm. But that would be mindless. The thing you were worried the most was the third voice. It sounded strangely calm, laced with very inhuman softness. You were terrified of it, yet you were it's captivate. Then a forth voice came onto the argument. Bobby. A small smile made its way to your face when you remembered the attitude of the older man. Old but bold. Silently, you made your way down the forest ground, getting mud on your boots in the process.

You didn't know what to expect so you wearily made your way through the bushes, still listening to the conversation. It was growing more heated and the closer you got, the more sentences you could make out. Since you knew that you already missed a big part of it, you didn't known what they were talking about. But your mind was still on Sam. You could not hear him being part of the argument and the dreading feeling returned. You refused to come to conclusions so soon. You had to know what was going on first. You hoped it was not about how Sam is Lucifer's vessel and you hoped there is going to be a way out of this situation.


	2. Haunting nightmares

Bending down and ditching the thin tree branches and making your way closer to the men as silent as possible, you hid swiftly in the bushes, quietly listening to the heated conversation. Observing the terrain, you let your hunter side create an escaping plan for Dean and Bobby. 

 

You forced yourself to even your heartbeat by taking deep, slow breaths. The last thing you needed was the panic to cloud your decisions and make you think irrational. And being irrational has never ended well for anybody. Including Team Free Will. You just hoped Dean wasn't going to do something completely mindless (like he usually does).

 

Listening where the conversation went, it was clear that a fight was quickly becoming a very real and possible option. And you didn't plan to fight with Lucifer any time soon, so that was definitely not on your to do list.

 

Edging closer you could finally spot the arguing men and even make out some features of the unknown one. He was fairly tall, maybe not as tall as your Moose, but roughly the same height as Dean. He has raven black hair that shone in an unnatural way under the white lighting of the cloudy sky. He wore a jacket, old looking jeans and a pair of boots. He looked normal, but from your experience as a hunter, you knew that some of the normal things or people turn out to be, surprisingly, not so normal. But this guy was pretty handsome, you could give him that.

 

Not caring at this point about the mud on the forest ground, you quietly placed both knees on the leaves, thankfully not making a very loud sound. You continued listening, but something caught your eyes. The dark haired man pulled out an angel blade and held it behind his back, hiding in from everyone's sights. How did he have an angel blade on first place? It didn't matter. He had a weapon ready and judging by his strong build, the firm grip and how his hands were not even shaking a bit, he knew how to use it. 

 

Feeling no point in hiding anymore when a person is clearly ready to murder somebody with a blade (probably one of your guys, and nobody hurts your boys), you began to think harder for a solution. The more you thought, the more courage pumped through your veins but, as said before, no irrational thoughts should be your leading ones, and you made your decision. 

 

Pulling out your own angel blade, you made your way carefully to the man, who was completely unaware of your next actions. Like a predator quietly creeping on the shadows, watching his pray, you clenched your blade more firmly and making a fist with the other, you moved closer to his frame. The others were still lost in their argument, also not expecting your attack. You knew Lucifer was not that risky to try to attack a highly skilled hunter, holding an an angel blade, so he was out of any objection. Now you were standing barely a foot behind the raven haired man, while he still held the blade, although his grip loosened a little. Big mistake. 

 

The very next millisecond, you grabbed his blade from the hand and pressed yours against his throat, letting his fall to the ground and then kicking it with your foot several meters away. Feeling his Adam apple going up and down again, you held his wrists tightly with your palm. 

 

The sound of dropping the blade made the others stop talking and looked over to you. At first all looked surprised to see you, then every one got a different look on their faces. Bobby still looked surprised, but he also has a bit of questioning look, while Dean looked kinda scared, because of who you trapped and a bit angered by the fact that you were out of his sight for too long. Lucifer just looked amused by the situation and didn't even tried to hide his annoying, cocky smirk. 

 

Surprisingly, you offered them a small smirk of your own and a raised eyebrow.  
,,Hello, gentlemen. I hope you don't mind me being a part of your little company tonight.'' You said in a slightly joking voice, while allowing your face to become a normal bitch face, that you and Sam were so proud of.

 

,,Well, I certainly wasn't expecting the beautiful maiden from Team Free Will to join us in our little conversation, but I assure you, I don't mind having you around more often." Lucifer said, still amused by the fact that you held, unknowingly to you, one of the most powerful beings of the universe, and his brother, trapped.

 

,,That's not how I planned my evening to go, so I want answers. Especially from you." You tapped the sharp end of the blade on the unresponsive man. He struggled a little, but not wanting to hurt you, and probably planning to use it later for a battle strategy, he didn't use his powers on you, so he stoped his movements.

 

,,Who are you and why are you trying to harm my boys?" You asked in a harsh, intimidating voice. No one messes with the people you care about, without consequences. 

 

Noticing Lucifer's smirk just got bigger and he opened his mouth to speak, you immediately cut him off saying:  
,,Oh, shut it down. I ain't talking about you Satan." To which his face dropped a little. 

 

Still holding the blade firmly against his neck, he took that as a sign he had to answer you. So he stared blankly at his brother as he began to talk. Well, this was gonna be interesting...


	3. An introduction

For all of these years of hunting, for all of these terrible years, you have never imagined this scenario-holding in a tight grip the Archangel Michel with an angel blade dangerously close to his vessels’ neck. Wow how weird it felt. You didn’t actually know how to feel about that very, ahem, akward situation. Huh, guess trapping one of the most powerful beings in the universe wasn’t that smart, but then again, who would’ve known that was him?

The vessel was generating too much warmth though, to the point when it was uncomfortable. He wasn’t even trying to get free of your hold. Why is he not moving at all? You decided to leave the question aside just for now.

Funny thing about the whole day is the fact that Sam was still absolutely nowhere to be found. He too took a path in the creepy forest this morning… Was he lost? Ha, good luck trying to get Sam Winchester lost. His head was (most of the time) a map of every location from previous hunts, it was almost impossible for him to not know where he is. Right? Wait, what if he’s actually lost? Meh, he would probably find his way back.

But what if he’s injured? Fuck.

Having been in your head asking rhetoric questions, you failed to notice that the boys had started arguing again. This time the celestial being in your hold remained silent. The conversation then turned into a heated shouting fight between Dean and Lucifer (Bobby retreated and was now standing behind him, not takin any part of the dialogue).

,,Is this the way you solve problems? No wonder you have so many..” a female voice cut off the row of curse words Dean was offering to Lucifer. All individuals present turned their heads (again, Michael is an exception) to a woman, seemingly around her mid- to late-twenties. The mysterious female had dark brown hair, from what you could see she also had brown eyes, and her pale skin. It was almost like she reflected the light. She was wearing a black tank top that was covered with a few specks of blood, old jeans along with a revolver on her belt and dark green combat boots. She was holding a machete with her right hand that looked like it was recently used with fresh blood on it. Looks like she did our job for us… 

“Alrighty, since I’m the one that is actually doing her job, may I ask what the fuck are you doing in my territory?” the female hunter moved closer, put her weapon in its scabbard and threw it on the grass.'Looks like someone ain’t doing’ a lot of cleaning of their weapons..' Suddenly her head snapped in my direction.   
'I’m waiting for you and your friends to fuck off my lands, prettyhead.' Replied her accented voice in my head. My eyes widened.   
'Can you actually hear what I’m thinking?'  
'Yes. And I’d prefer you stop insulting how I clean my blades before one of them slits your neck.' She narrowed her eyes and I felt myself loosen the grip of the blade. For some reason I was frightened by her presence.

All this time the boys were quiet, unsure of what to say. Until Lucifer spoke all too happily:  
“Good to see you again, Marina. How have you been?” he questioned while smirking. 'Was he mocking her? Why is he acting like they’re some type of friends?'  
“Hello, Lucy. I don’t know if I should be glad or annoyed to see you. Maybe annoyed would be more logical.”  
'What is she talking about?'  
The left corner of her lips quirked upwards. You will learn very soon, kid. Don’t bother your pretty little head with the problems of the adults.  
'So you are making fun of me now?' I was getting irritated with her behavior towards me and I’m sure she sensed it because her half smile stretched on her face even more and her unfamiliar accent rang in my head:  
'In time, you’ll learn everything. But for now, I’m in charge, darling.'  
Oh, how I hate pet nicknames. Wait, what did she mean by that?

Before I can question her, Dean moves me out of the way and behind him.  
“Listen here. I don’t know who you are and what kind of crazy conspiracy allows you to know him” his hands motioned to the Devil,  
“and I don’t know what you’re doing to her” he gestured over to me after seeing my reaction to this woman, “but we don’t want to be part of it. So take this magical being over here, go away and leave us alone!” Dean finished and the smirk disappeared from ‘Marina’s’ pale features, but only for a moment. Not even a second later, she started laughing and soon Satan joined her and chuckled along.   
“Oh, they don’t even know what’s coming, do they?”  
“No, I figured I’d wait for later.”  
“That’s not a bad plan. Lucy, I’m surprised.” She put her hand over her heart for dramatic effect.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m full of suprises.”  
“Oh, wasn’t Mikey with you guys too?”   
Shit. He’s gone. How did he manage to zap in the thin air so quickly?! 

“Oh well, have fun, kids.” ‘Marina’ said while walking away.  
“You can’t just leave yet!” Dean argued with her.  
“Yes I can. Unless you wanna try to stop me?” She questioned, a dark aura suddenly beginning to surround her.   
“There’s 89% chance of you dying, Dean!” Lucifer called out. I could literally see the flame of mischief in the eyes of his vessel.   
“Goddammit. Start to argue again, see where that gets you.” And with that Marina walked back into the forest.   
I turned my gaze back to the boys (and Bobby, but he was still standing behind and observing the scene before him) and raised an eyebrow.  
Unexpectedly we heard a shout from within the thick bushes:  
“Guys! Look what I found!”


End file.
